


A First Time for Everything

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Tony Stark asks you to show Thor around NYC at Christmas time





	A First Time for Everything

It was a few days before Christmas in New York City and you were acting as a guide for the day for a VIP. Not just any VIP but Thor Odinson himself. Wanting a chance to make some extra cash, you jumped at the chance when your boss Tony Stark asked you to show Thor around and give him a chance to actually explore New York. Armed with a corporate card and bundled up well against the chilly weather, the two of you set off for a lot of sightseeing.

Sightseeing with a Norse god turned out to be far different than you expected. Instead of being nonplussed by the traditions of Midgardians, Thor turned out to be quite enthusiastic. He possessed such a childlike curiosity about it all that you found his enthusiasm infectious and you found yourself actually enjoying it being the holiday season for the first time in a long time.

After stopping for a cup of hot cider, the two of you found yourselves in Central Park. Spying the skating rink, Thor pulled you to get closer to it. Watching the crowd with a huge smile on his face, you couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. His enthusiasm for life was so different from anyone you had ever met before. One would have thought that someone thousands of years old would have long since lost their lust for life, Thor’s only seemed to grow.

“Let’s do this.” Thor said smiling.

“Are you sure? I mean, I’m not very good at this at all.” You stammered.

“One doesn’t have to be good at it to have fun.” Thor said.

“Okay. But if break a leg, you will have to carry me.”

“And it would be an honor to do so.” Thor said smiling.

Grabbing a pair of ice skates for each of you and quickly lacing them up, you slowly made your way onto the ice proper. Sure enough, within seconds you had trouble keeping your footing.

Thor on the other hand seemed as if he had spent his whole life walking on ice, moving as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. Several others even stopped to watch him and a few even shot videos.

Hanging on to the side, you watched him. The ease with which he moved made you a tad envious but you count help but smile at him. He really was something else.

Reaching out his arms you he said. “Come to me”

“I’ll fall” you said.

“If you do, I’ll help you up.” He said. “Come join me”

“Okay, here goes.”

Mentally saying a few prayers, you took small steps. As you got closer to Thor, you kept expecting to fall any second, but somehow, thanks to some deity, you didn’t.

Reaching him, Thor took your hands in his. “Follow my lead” he said.

Holding on to him, Thor guided you across the rink, slowly at first and then as you got more comfortable, he sped up. Focusing just on him, you forgot your nervousness and at first you hadn’t noticed that he had let you go and now you were skating alongside him with the greatest of ease.

“See, you’ve got this” Thor said smiling as he pulled you back to him and into his arms.

Blushing at being so close to him, you hoped Thor would think that your red face was due to the cold.

“Shall we go get dinner?” You asked.

Making your way across the rink, you were grateful to reach the other side. After dropping off the skates, Thor offered you his arm and inquired about where to eat.

Taking him to a small hole in the wall Peruvian restaurant, the meal was spent with Thor regaling you with tales of holidays spent back on Asgard. He also told you the tale of him introducing his brother Loki to the tradition of a kiss under the mistletoe.

After dinner, the two of you left to head back to Stark Tower. Stepping outside the restaurant, Thor spotted a horse drawn carriage.

“Have you ever ridden in one?” he asked.

“No I haven’t. I’ve always wanted to though.”

“Then so you shall” Thor said, leading you to it.

Handing some cash to the driver, the two of you carefully climbed in and told the driver to head to Stark Tower. Along the way, you noticed it had become much colder.Thor did as well and pulled you to him to help keep you warm. Feeling his massive arms around you, you had never felt so safe in your life.

Tilting your face up to his, he asked gently “May I kiss you?”

“Of course” you said smiling.

Bringing his lips to yours, what began as something gentle slowly turned more and more passionate until the both of you forgot everything else around you, and brought forth so many feelings that the both of you had forgotten about, until you heard the words “Stark Tower”.

Entering the penthouse, Thor made his way to the bar. You went to leave the receipts for the card on the desk and not wanting the day to end, you hoped he would ask you to stay.

“Will you stay and have a drink with me?” Thor asked.

“Sure.” You said as you took off your coat, hat and gloves.

Pouring a glass of mead for each of you, the both of you took a seat on the couch near the fireplace.

Taking a sip of your mead, you quickly realized that it didn’t taste like any other drink you had had before. It tasted as if it were made anywhere else but earth and was the most delicious thing you had ever had.

“Is this by chance from Asgard?” You asked.

“Yes it is, it’s what’s left of my private stock.” Thor said, smiling sadly.

Flattered that he would share something so personal with you, you savored each sip even more.

Setting down his glass, Thor held his arms out to you again. Setting your own glass down, you slid over into his arms, glad to be there again so soon.

“Have you enjoyed yourself today?” Thor asked stroking your hair.

“Today was much needed for me.”You admitted. “How about you?

“Very much so. It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to do something fun. Even more so with such beautiful company.” He said smiling as he kissed your forehead. Feeling his lips on your skin made you think of the kisses you had shared earlier and made you eager for more than just his mouth.

Raising your head up, you pulled Thor in for another kiss. Pulling him on top and guiding his hands over you, you enjoyed the feel of his weight, but it quickly became apparent that the couch would not be big enough for what you had in mind.

Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Thor stared deeply into your eyes and caressed your cheek.

“Is this what you really want?” he asked gently.

Shaking your head yes, Thor picked you up and carried you as if you weighed nothing. Laying you down gently on the fur rug, Thor began stripping off his sweater and undershirt while you pulled your boots off. Watching him carefully, he removed each piece and revealed his impressive figure.

Only a God would have a body like that. You thought.

No sooner had you removed your boots than Thor took your hand and guiding it, let you take the measure of him. Though disguised by dark trousers, it was clear that Mjolnir wasn’t the only large object that Thor carried with him.

While you were distracted by that, Thor reached for the hem of your dress and with one fluid motion it was off, revealing your exquisite figure clad in expensive red lingerie. Eyeing you appreciatively, Thor undid his belt and slid his trousers and boots off, letting you see his cock in all of its glory.

Crawling towards you like a hungry wolf, he planted kisses all the way up your legs, switching back and forth between each one along the way, enjoying your whimpering as he did so. Once he reached your hips, he gathered the cloth of your knickers between his teeth and skillfully pulled them off, tossing them aside.

Climbing back on top of you, he took a finger and traced it from your forehead, down your face and neck and all the way down your chest and belly, making you shiver with delight.

“Where shall we start first?” He asked. He was soon answered with the feel of your hand gripping his cock and the feel of your tongue licking him from the base to the tip, taking your tongue and running it around the head before swallowing it. While your mouth was busy pleasuring him, remembering your bra was still on, you reached behind, unhooked it and threw it behind you, not caring where it landed.

Swallowing him more, the sounds of his moans getting louder and louder, knowing that you had the King of Asgard on his knees and at your mercy served to make you even wet. Stopping only to kiss him all over, you quickly resumed pleasuring him by swallowing him down to the base and gently pulling yourself back up. Moaning the only word he could muster, your name, Thor did all he could to delay cumming but it was proving to be a tough fight.

As you let go of him with your mouth, Thor placed a hand under your chin and said “It’s your turn.” Laying you flat on the rug, he spread your legs and flicked his tongue on your clit, enjoying the screams of pleasure you made. As you ran your fingers through his hair, Thor lapped at your juices as if it were the finest mead in Asgard.

If he’s this good with his tongue, what’s he like with his cock you wondered.

As if Thor had heard your thoughts, he raised his head up from between and flipped you onto your belly. Kissing you all the way up your spine and to your shoulders, the feel of both his lips and his breath on your skin was both wonderful and torturous. Straddling you, he grabbed your hips and pulled them back to him. Taking his cock in hand, he quickly found your opening and thrust himself inside. Your opening stretching to accommodate him, you had never had anything so large and hard inside you before.

Keeping a good rhythm, Thor plunged himself in over and over. As he did so, he continued to leave kisses all along your shoulders and neck, knowing that it made you shiver. Taking deep, shuddering breaths, the both of you did your best to not climax right away, but soon the both of you gave that up and simply enjoyed the feel of each other.

After a time, Thor reached under you and pulled you flush against him, still keeping a good rhythm. Guiding you to the floor, with you facing the fire, Thor lay behind you, still holding you and still buried deep inside you, sped up his rhythm. Caressing your breasts and burying his face in your neck, he held tight to you as he felt your climax build faster.

“I….I don’t know which God to cry out to” you whimpered.

“Cry out to me” Thor growled as his own climax neared.

Gripping each other tightly, nails digging into his skin, your eyes rolled back and you screamed his name as his own climax filled you with hot, sticky liquid. The both of you drained of all energy fell into darkness.

Sometime later, the door to the penthouse opened. Walking in, someone noticed something on the floor that wasn’t there before, a red bra. Picking it up and looking for the owner, the person came upon the scene in front of the fire place. Seeing two figures still entwined together, an Asgardian King and a Midgardian woman, the individual could only shake his head.

“You too, Thor?” came the voice of Tony Stark. “Must you and your brother insist on seducing my staff?” Shaking his head, Tony Stark placed a blanket over the two figures. He would deal with this in the morning.


End file.
